The Bet
by Kichi88
Summary: Kagome is away because of her exams, after Hojo visits Inuyasha goes over to her house. That is where the bet takes place.......


Lol. Okay this is going to be my well-written story. BLAH! I can write this way I just choose not to, due to the fact that most of my stories are mainly the dialogue and not the details... but back to the stories. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat on his tree branch thinking. He had been up there a lot lately, and the guys and Sango were beginning to become worried. Miroku stood there looking at him puzzled.  
  
Miroku tilted his head to the side and whispered to Sango, " I don't know what's wrong with him.." He turned around and walked over to where Sango was sitting.  
  
Sango scooted away from him a few inches. She looked at him and said, "Yes you do." Miroku looked over at her, " No I don't.. Its not like I can read minds."  
  
Sango lifted one eyebrow; she definitely didn't believe this. Miroku, the charmer had no idea what was wrong with Inuyasha. When it was as clear as the sky was blue.  
  
Sango stood up, she couldn't take it anymore. It was stupid... Couldn't he just.. "Inuyasha!", she yelled into the trees. It was hard to see his facial expression because the leaves on the tree were covering his face and most of his body.  
  
"What?!" he hotly replied, " I have nothing to talk to you about."  
  
"Yes you do.. Why cant you just go and..." She was trying not to make him mad.  
  
"NO! Why should I go visit her?! She is the one who left. If she really missed me she would have come back.. She is so stupid.."  
  
"You know that when she has her exam things that she cant come here. So, I don't see why you are mad at her. When you know that it isn't her fault."  
  
"Yes it is her fault... She doesn't have to take those exams things... Its not like it'll kill her..."  
  
" Well, you know that if she doesn't get good marks on them that her mom wont let her come back here."  
  
"So.."  
  
" I think that you should just go see her. You won't loose anything if you do.."  
  
" I have to stay here and watch Shippo...."  
  
"No, we will watch him." Miroku butted in.  
  
"No one asked you!" Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"Hey, I think that is a good idea! Yeah Miroku and I will stay here and watch Shippo."  
  
Shippo walked out from behind a bush, " I heard my name. What are you talking about?"  
  
"It is none of your business.." Inuyasha snapped, "I don't think that that is a good idea. you might get attacked while I am gone." He was proud of himself, he had made up a good lie.  
  
Sango glared at him, he wasn't getting away that easy.. " We haven't been attacked since Kagome left, I don't think that we will be attacked any time soon..."  
  
"I don't care! I am not going there. And that is final!" Inuyasha stomped away. There was no way that he would crawl over there. He has some pride.  
  
"Maybe when they are asleep.." He said to himself. "Then they wont know." Inuyasha continued to walk further into the forest. He didn't realize where he was going until he arrived at the tree.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He said while staring at the very place where they had met. He was rushed with emotion as he realized that the past 5 days had been really hard on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the other side of the well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared up at the same tree. It amazed her how this tree was the same one that she had saved Inuyasha from. She began to cry, she missed Inuyasha...  
  
"What am I saying?" She said to herself in disgust, "It's not like you like him like him.."  
  
She began to talk to herself, after a few minutes the conversation became heated. It ended in her fighting with herself. Her grandfather and mother had been in the kitchen when they heard her screaming at someone. They both covertly looked out the window to find out who it was. It was okay, she couldn't see them...  
  
" It isn't nice to spy on people..." Sota said to them. Scaring them ghost white.  
  
" Ah, a little eavesdropping never killed anyone.." His grandfather replied.  
  
"That shouldn't matter. Why didn't you tell me? I want to listen too." Sota went to put his ear to the window when his mom pushed him out of the room along with his grandfather. "I don't care I really don't think that you guys should listen to her conversations like that, it is rude." The 2 males just looked at her in disbelief..  
  
"But you were too.." They began in unison.  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
Kagome was still outside. She had stopped arguing with herself, and she was just listening to the sounds of nature.. Cars and all. When she began to feel a little funny. She could feel herself being pulled somewhere, but she didn't know where.  
  
At the same time Inuyasha was saying, "Please Kagome come back.."  
  
They were having one of their "moments" and Kagome was about to answer back when.  
  
Inuyasha felt as if something was wrong, he knew something was going to happen to Kagome...  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha's fear, when Hojo put his hand on her shoulder... The feeling was familiar to Kagome, this wasn't the first time he had touched her.  
  
Inuyasha felt the hand on her shoulder too. The last word that he could her before she broke off was.. "Hojo.."  
  
Inuyasha felt his stomach twist, he knew that name.  
  
Kagome turned and faced Hojo with a fake smile. "Hi Hojo" she said between her teeth.  
  
"Hello Kagome" He said back, God she really didn't need this now.  
  
"Well, I really need to get back to studying. You know I missed a lot." She said while trying to inch towards the door.  
  
"I know, but I was just wondering.. Well..Um.."  
  
Could this guy not get the hint?  
  
"Yes.. you were wondering?"  
  
"Well, I am having a party Friday night. It is a pool party and I was wondering if you wanted to go. It is kind of a last day of school thing too.."  
  
"Yeah, I can go I have nothing to do.." She bit her lip " Could I bring a date?"  
  
Kagome was beating herself up inside. WHAT DID I DO THAT FOR!? You don't ask if you can bring a date to someone's house who just asked you out on one.  
  
Kagome just stood there and she watched as tiny black dots fill her vision. She blacked out and we return to Inuyasha..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha felt a surge of energy after their "moment" had broken off.. He found himself dashing towards the well when he realized that he had to tell Sango and Miroku where he was going. He turned around and ran even faster to the spot where he had left them.  
  
They were still there. Shippo was giggling, and Miroku had a big handprint across his face. Sango was over sulking in the corner.  
  
Inuyasha approached Miroku and splurged, " I have to go Kagome is in danger!"  
  
Right before he turned to run away Shippo called his name.  
  
"What?! I need to go!" Inuyasha said with a sense of emergency.  
  
"Do you have any shards of the Jewel, because if you don't, then you can't go through the well."  
  
" Of course I do. I keep some with me all of the time.."  
  
Shippo ran up and gave Inuyasha a hug, he was about to cry.  
  
Then, Shippo looked at Inuyasha and said, "Please bring her back."  
  
"I will I promise.." was the last thing that he said before he was off and running.  
  
He was at the well and he looked in.. He thought for a second. After all, this wasn't losing to her, it was just rescuing her. Right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he jumped out of the well, he looked at his surroundings. It was the inside of the shrine, it looked the same as the last time he had been in here. He was about to run to the house when he realized...  
  
"Ah, I have to change into those stupid clothes..." He yelled frustrated at himself for almost forgetting.  
  
They didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.. Being shoved into the coat closet really hurt...  
  
"Stupid Hojo.."  
  
After he had gotten dressed he ran into the house. When he entered he saw that everyone was in the living room. As he entered he saw what everyone was looking at.  
  
Kagome was lying on the couch with a wet towel on her head. She was unconscious, and her mother was sitting next to her on the couch trying to wake her up. Hojo was just standing by the door. He was in total shock, he had no idea that she would pass out.. He didn't even do anything. Inuyasha could tell by the look on Hojo's face that he had been the one to do this to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was about to beat the crap out of Hojo when Kagome's mother intervened. "Hojo, why don't you go home, you too Inuyasha.." She winked at Inuyasha "We really don't need company until she feels better, I am sorry."  
  
"It is completely understandable" Hojo politely added as he turned to leave. "Dog Demon? What kind of name is that?"  
  
Inuyasha became bright red and Hojo figured out that it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to leave. Right after the door closed Inuyasha took his hat off.  
  
"I hate that hat.. It crushes my ears.." He said to Kagome's mother, as he rubbed at them.  
  
" I am sorry about that, but there are no other hats that will look normal that fit your ears." She paused briefly "I really don't want you to fight with Hojo. It will only cause problems. Wait a second, why are you here?"  
  
" I thought that Kagome was in danger. I mean I felt that Kagome as in danger.."  
  
" Oh I see, so how long are you going to stay?"  
  
" I don't know. Probably until she wakes up, then I will leave."  
  
"Oh okay. I was hoping that you would stay."  
  
"Um. no..."  
  
"Wait a second, I think that she is waking up!"  
  
Kagome moved a little, then settled back down. She began to snore. Her mother hit her over the head and she woke up.  
  
"Ouch what did you do that for?!" Kagome yelled at them.  
  
Her mother just walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. It was kind of quiet except for the breathing that you could hear..  
  
Kagome sat up and looked at Inuyasha, "So why are you here?"  
  
"Um. er.. " Inuyasha looked a little flushed..  
  
"Did you think that I was in trouble?"  
  
"No I knew that you were going to be here.. Because of your stupid exams.."  
  
"Yeah.. Wait a second. you were jealous weren't you?!"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Yeah you were."  
  
"Why would I be jealous of Hojo?"  
  
"I never said of who.."  
  
"Well no I am not.."  
  
"Oh, okay.."  
  
"I would never be jealous of anyone who did anything to you, you would deserve it.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You being the weakling that you are.. You and your exams.."  
  
"That's not my fault."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"It is hard growing up now, we might not fight for our life directly, but it is hard."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I bet that you couldn't make it through a week in my time."  
  
"Yes I could."  
  
"Okay fine then, I bet you that you cant last in my time from now until 12:00 a.m. on Saturday morning."  
  
"You are on."  
  
They stomped away from each other Kagome went to her room and Inuyasha went out the front door. When Inuyasha was half way to the shrine Kagome ran out of the house.  
  
"If you leave now you lose the bet.." She yelled to him.  
  
" I wasn't leaving. I was going to get my clothes." He replied. Another good save, he was really happy.  
  
"Oh yeah, and another thing." Kagome added, "There is a pool party Friday night.. And I am going with." Ha she had him right where she wanted him. just to make him jealous.  
  
"I can't swim."  
  
"Yeah you can I have seen you.. In the rivers..."  
  
"Yeah, but not like you and if the people in your time all swim like you do... I will look different..."  
  
Kagome looked at the poor guy, "See already you are facing one of the problems of my time... peer preasure..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wow this is one of the longest chapters I have written... It is kinda nice.. 


End file.
